Night's Dreams
by Typewriter 15
Summary: The time came upon Kagome swiftly and hit her like a hammer. Was she forever destined to be a jewel hunter and marry Inuyasha? Or was she destined for greater things, or greater loves? Kagome takes a risk, and her dreams become infected. What will she do? SessKag.


**A/N:**I haven't written SessKag in years since I was about 16. I am 21 now, but the song 'Another Night' by Real McCoy inspired this piece. It shall be chaptered I hope, if you like it. Reviews would be helpful so I know if people liked it, and if I should continue. This fic shall also contain snippets of the song. Chapter one is the setting. Enjoy!

* * *

**NIGHT'S DREAMS**

It had happened on a cold Winter's evening in Kagome's eighteenth year. The quintet were still together and had the remaining jewel shards to collect from Naraku, when they found him…

The demon had been in hiding for quite some time, sending other demons to the group to do his dirty work. It was the same every day, in the way Kagome thought about it anyway. With each triumph Inuyasha grew stronger and keener, Miroku and Sango became closer and Shippou grew in body and confidence. Sure she got to meet lots of different people, experience different things but she felt she was missing something. Something more!

Inuyasha and herself had always been close friends, but the line that was in between friendship and love was just too painful to cross, for both herself and Inuyasha. Inuyasha could not let Kikyo go and she couldn't blame him. Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of his loss, and Kagome could only just bare it. She looked at Miroku and Sango. To see how much they were in love produced in Kagome a longing pain. The pain that she had been carrying for Inuyasha for 2 years, before she decided the two of them were best off remaining friends, and Kagome's love for him blossomed into true companionship, but still a void that needed to be filled.

The quintet made their way to a cave that stood by some woods, and they made up camp for the night.

"Miroku has opted to cook the dumplings he received by taking advantage of that Lord today" Inuyasha said in a humorous manner.

"I did not take advantage of him Inuyasha." Miroku said in his defence.

"Right. So telling him his daughter is sick because there was demonic aura around the area when there was none, wasn't deception?" Inuyasha protested haughtily.

"But there was" Miroku countered.

"Yeah when the demons actually come after us, but previous to that there were no demons Miroku!"

Miroku smiled. "You're wrong Inuyasha… There was you!"

Inuyasha pulled a face. "Eh!"

"Both of you be quiet!" snapped Sango who had already began cooking while the boys were arguing. "We did save his daughter from the demons in the end, so I still think we are entitled to this food, but maybe I'll give Miroku the least…" said Sango amusingly, smirking.

"Hey!" Miroku protested. They all laughed. "Miroku you take advantage of too many situations!" Shippou announced.

"Oh well that's the way he is. He'll never change,,," Inuyasha chided. They giggled again and continued preparing for the evening.

Kagome smiled. Her friends hadn't changed their loving natures. The familiarity was always a welcome and warmth for Kagome. Unexpectedly, Kagome swung her head east, her eyes alerted and a tingle was shooting through her body. It was like a line was drawn on the land from her to whatever she sensed. It was automatic and unexplainable. _I need to go there!_

Kagome stood with a certain grace a Miko learned over three years. "Guys… I'm going to take an early bath. I'll just be going to the springs. I'll be back soon".

They looked up at her and nodded.

"Okay Kagome-chan! I will save you some dinner" Said Sango kindly. Kagome smiled in return. "Thanks Sango-chan!"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes then met. "Just don't get kidnapped! And be careful!" he said seriously.

Still holding his gaze, Kagome nodded confidently. "Right."

She then knelt down grabbed her backpack, bow and quiver, and walked into the direction of the strange source.

When she arrived at the source, Kagome stared at in fascination. It was a circle of rocks, and an eternally high fire was burning from it. It's fuel or source still yet unknown. Kagome walked around it. It didn't feel evil. Nor did it necessarily feel good. But simply mysterious.

Kagome slowly reached out a hand to touch the flame. It didn't burn her! Her hand was suspended in the fire and it wasn't damaging! Now her soul felt warm.

"The fire doesn't burn you young one… It senses a pure longing of some kind in you!" a voice announced.

Kagome whirled around, she could not see anything. "Who are you!" she asked alarmingly, her hand on her bow and reaching for the arrows in her quiver.

"No need to become defensive child. I do not harm."

Suddenly flames rose in front of her to take the form of an old lady with long white hair. wearing a black cloak and a large ruby necklace around her neck.

"A witch!" Kagome exclaimed shocked.

"In a way yes." The woman responded amusingly. "Now stop fretting like an ant separated from its nest. My name is Melanope. I am a sorceress of sorts. If I am not wrong, you possess magical powers as well, otherwise you wouldn't of been able to sense me. You're a Shrine maiden aren't you!"

Kagome gasped. "Incredible…" she breathed.

"Yes" she answered slowly, smiling. "Some powers give truth, which is what I focus most of my powers on" she exclaimed calmly.

Her eyes then took on another glow, a distant glow. "See this flame here. You were able to sense it because of your extraordinary senses. It is actually burning in a parallel dimension. That is why no ordinary humans can see it, not even demons who don't have the sense."

Kagome was in awe. "What is it!" she asked in wonder.

"It is an eternal flame of love. My mother was a goddess and my father was human. I've been living as a demi-god among humans since my birth. My mother's blood gave me the sight, and access to my powers. My parent's enemy the god of war was planning to steal me when I was an infant because he hated my mother. After my father was killed, my mother had no choice but to give up her immortality to kill the god of war along with herself and save my life. Fire has always protected me since then. And this flame continues to protect the loving" Melanope explained, a tear sliding down her wrinkled cheek.

Kagome's heart went out to her. A half-breed among humans, just like Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Melanope"

Melanope smiled. "That happened 900 years ago, but it still brings tears to my eyes sometimes."

Kagome inhaled. "You are 900 years old!"

Melanope smiled. "Yes Kagome. I am half goddess after all."

Kagome smiled. The world never ceased to amaze her.

"Now…Kagome. If you are seeking something I say you should enter the fire. It likes you and it will help."

"Truth and love is what it represents" Kagome said slowly to herself. "How could it hurt…"

"I will enter the fire!" she exclaimed. Kagome then slid past Melanope and stood before the burning flames. She looked at Melanope. "I hope your mother can help me. Thank you Melanope baa-chan." She then looked back at the fire and entered it, her body disappearing and fading into the flames.

Melanope watched after her. "Good luck Kagome…" she wished solemnly.

Just another night, another vision of love,  
You feel joy, you feel pain, cuz nothing will be the same.  
Just another night, is all that it takes,  
To understand, the difference between lovers and fakes,  
So baby, I talk talk, I talk to you,  
In the night in your dream, of love so true.  
I talk talk, I talk to you,  
In the night in your dream, of love so true.  
In the night, in my dreams,  
Im in love with you, cuz you talk to me like lovers do,  
I feel joy I feel pain, cuz it's still the same,  
When the night is gone I'll be alone.

Another night, another dream, but always you,  
Its like a vision of love that seems to be true,  
Another night another dream, but always you,  
In the night I dream of love so true.

Just another night, another dream, another vision,  
Of love, with me,  
Im here to set you free I am your lover, your brother,  
Hey sister let me cover, your body with my love is with my lovin just another,  
Vision of love, that seems to be true, all we do all the things that only lovers do,  
Vision of love, that seems to be true, all we do all the things that only lovers do.  
In the night in my dreams Im in love with you,  
Cuz you talk to me like lovers do, I feel joy I feel pain,  
Cuz it's still the same, when the night is gone I'll be alone.

Another night, another dream, but always you,  
Its like a vision of love that seems to be true,  
Another night another dream, but always you,  
In the night I dream of love so true.

I talk talk, I talk to you in the night,  
In your dream, of love so true.  
I talk talk, I talk to you, in the night, in your dream, of love so true.  
In the night, in my dreams Im in love with you,  
Cuz you talk to me like lovers do, I feel joy I feel pain  
Cuz it's still the same, when the night is gone I'll be alone.


End file.
